Not Welcome
by Bika-chan
Summary: *Chapter 1 is just the prolouge*Noin kicks Dorothy out of her apartment, now where is she going to live? And when and how did Quatre break his leg? And why isn’t Dorothy welcome in Heero’s apartment anymore? These questions will make more sense later.


Not Welcome 

Noin kicks Dorothy out of her apartment, _now_ where is she going to live? And when did Quatre break his leg? And why isn't Dorothy welcome in Heero's apartment anymore? These questions will make more sense later.

This is just a prologue so I guarantee that there will be more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its precious character. You know…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I can NOt believe this!" yelled out Noin to Dorothy. "Hey, don't yell so loud. I'm trying to watch TV," Dorothy yelled back. It was nearing the afternoon in the apartment of Dorothy Catalonia, Lucrezia Noin, and Sally Po. In that same order they are supposed to pay rent, but… "Dorothy Catalonia, I am so tired of paying the rent on _your time. It's __your time to pay!" Noin screamed in Dorothy's ear, "I told you that I'm not going to pay your part of the rent this week. Sally and I both said that we were not going to pay your part of the rent anymore. Back me up, Sally!" Sally, annoyingly, looked up from her book, "Please don't bring me into this……." _

"Dorothy?" Noin yelled. Dorothy stood up, "Why ya bitchin'? 'I'm sorry I couldn't pay the rent.' Is that all you wanted to hear?" "Hell no!" Noin said, "I _want you to pay the rent!" Sally put down her book, "I'm sorry to defend the eyebrows, but she doesn't have a job." "That's right. Hey!" "Well, that _is_ a good excuse…" Noin said, "But Dorothy's been out of a job for 4 MONTHS now! That's well enough time to _get a job_.__ Dorothy, get…a…job!"_

Dorothy walked up to the TV, "Well, I'm soooorrrrry if I'm not some _fancy photographer like Sally, who doesn't even travel around the world," Dorothy then walked up to Noin, "or some __world renowned designer like you, Miss Noin, who isn't even world renowned, nor known around the city."_

Noin was definitely pissed off, "At least we _got_ a job, and have money!" Noin turned to Sally for her response, "Well, we earn a living…" "Well _sorry_ if I quit my job." Dorothy said sarcastically, "You quit a job because you hate it, duh." "Well, you know what?" Noin said as she grabbed Dorothy's arm, "You won't be living _here _anymore! Not until you get a job!"

Sally looked a little wide eyed but looked reassured again. Dorothy laughed a little, "Oh, come _on_, Miss Noin. So, I'm jobless and I forgot to pay the rent for about…well I forgot how many times, BUT that is _no_ reason for you to _kick _me_ _out_ of the apartment." Noin just looked annoyed, "Come _on_, Noin! You have _no_ right to kick me out. You don't have that RIGHT! Sally, back me up here!" Sally lazily stared at her for a long time, "It's been nice knowin' you."_

"Dorothy, don't you get it? Not only did you _not_ pay the rent, but you are _so_ lazy. I'm NOT your mother!" Noin said, "Now please, get your stuff and get out." "You look like you could be my mother…" Dorothy said under her breath. "That's it, that' it, get your ass out of here, NOW!" 

"Gosh, I can't believe they really kicked me out." Dorothy said, with the door to her face, "Well, Mr. Treize, Mr. Milliardo, and Lady Une live in this apartment same too. I just _know_ that they would be considerate enough to let me live in their one room apartments."

"So you see, Mr. Milliardo, that is why I should stay with you." Dorothy said to persuade Zechs, "So, can I stay with you, old friend?" "No way." "E…e…excuse me, Mr. Milliardo?" "Well, let me explain why, _Miss Catalonia," Zechs said, "1) I live in a one room apartment, 2) you're a crazy bitch, 3) you call me 'Mr. Milliardo,' 4) I would be crazy to __ever let someone like you live with __me, 5)…" "Damn, alright, I get it, I get it already!" Dorothy walked off._

"So you see, Mr. Treize, that is a good reason why I should stay with you." "I'm sorry, Dorothy, but ever since I became an important business man…" "Important?" "I've become very busy and can't have any distractions." "FINE!" Dorothy yelled out, "With the way you treat me, some might think that we're not even cousins!" "I wish." "What?" Treize started to smile, "I'm your cousin, so please, be less formal with me and give me some respect." Treize closed the door on her. "I'll _give_ respect when I _receive respect!"_

"Please, Lady Une?" Lady Une crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, Dorothy, but I'm…" "Busy? I KNOW. Now I know you can make a busy…I mean _better_ excuse." "Oh boy…Dorothy, it is against the apartment rules to let two people live in a one room apartment!" Dorothy looked annoyed, "Come on, you made that up, didn't you?" "Well, if you want to double the rent. I'll get in trouble if they ever find out that a second person was living with me and I only paid rent for my self!" "Said the lawyer, Lady Une." Dorothy took her bags and walked off, "Fine! I don't care. I have plenty of other friends who would _love to have me as a roommate."_

"Ah-CHOO!" "What's the matter, Duo? You got a cold?" Hilde asked Duo, as she, Duo, Heero, and Relena walked back to their apartment building. "Well, not really." Heero looked at Duo, "Maybe someone talked about me, unless you've got allergies…" "Oh, Heero Yuy, when did you believe in myths?" Duo said. "Shut up."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, that's it with the prologue!  I'm finally out of my 4 months of hiatus and writing stories again. And in case you're wondering, there's a Japanese myth that you sneeze whenever someone talks about you. Anyways, I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible. Please review. (-^_^-) 


End file.
